Deaths
Deaths are a game mechanic in Five Nights at Tubbyland, Five Nights at Tubbyland 2, and Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game. FNaTL= Five Nights at Tubbyland There are 3 animatronics in Five Nights at Tubbyland who can jumpscare and kill you, as well as an easter egg hallucination that can crash the game, and another animatronic that does not directly kill the player. Po Po is only kept at bay by the music box. Keeping the music box wound is vital for survival, and if it winds down, Po will kill the player shortly after. Laa-Laa Laa-Laa is only able to enter through the left door, which can be closed with limited power. If the player fails to close the door in time, or cannot, due to no power left, Laa-Laa will enter the office and kill the player. Tinky Winky Tinky Winky can enter through the right doorway, which cannot be closed, but his highly sensitive hearing makes it so that he cannot move while watched on the camera. If not watched enough, Tinky Winky will enter the office when the camera is next put down, and if the camera is put up again, he will kill the player. Dipsy Dipsy is unique in the case that he cannot kill the player himself, but instead, if failed to be held back by the fumes, will drain the door power when in the office, leaving the player at the mercy of Laa-Laa. He was going to have a jumpscare in the demo, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. One frame of the jumpscare remains along with the scrapped scream. Noo-Noo Noo-Noo is an easter egg, which randomly appears in the Kitchen. Even if not watched in that area, the next time the player puts down the camera monitor, Noo-Noo will appear in the office on the table. He can be kept away by looking at the camera again, but if stared at for too long, Noo-Noo will crash the game after his one-frame jumpscare. He is likely to be a hallucination. Gallery Po jumpscare.gif|Po's jumpscare. Laa laa jumpscare.gif|Laa-Laa's jumpscare. Tinky winky jumpscare.gif|Tinky Winky's jumpscare. Noo noo jumpscare.png|Noo-Noo's jumpscare. Dipsy office.png|Dipsy in the office. noo noo kitchen.png|Noo-Noo in the kitchen. Noo noo office.png|Noo-Noo in the office. Noo noo.png|Noo-Noo. death 1.png|The death screen. Audio |-|FNaTL 2= Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 In the sequel, there are 5 animatronics that can kill you, along with one that cannot directly kill, like the first game. Po V2 Po V2 is one of the animatronics that are kept away with the smoke machine, and when she appears in the office, you have less time to react then with the others. If the smoke machine is not activated in time, Po V2 will kill the player. Laa-Laa V2 Laa-Laa V2 is one of the animatronics that are kept away with the smoke machine, and she appears more frequently than the others. If the smoke machine is not activated in time, Laa-La V2 will kill the player. Dipsy V2 Dipsy V2 is one of the animatronics that are kept away with the smoke machine, and when he appears, he does not pull down the camera, meaning you have to pull it down yourself quickly before he attacks. If the smoke machine is not activated in time, Dipsy V2 will kill the player. Noo-Noo Noo-Noo can see through the smoke in case of a fire, so to defend against him, you must use the toggle transmissions to deactivate him when he's about to activate, as signaled by his music box. If the button is not activated in time, then Noo-Noo will kill the player after a short amount of time. Po Po has no eyes, and, as such, the smoke will not work on her. Since she cannot see, she relies on noise and movement to sense things, therefore moving and using the smoke machine or cameras, which make noise, will be detrimental. Doing the three things above will fill up the awareness meter, and when full she will kill the player. She cannot enter unless you pull down the camera yourself, and she cannot appear when another tubbybot has entered, making her less of a threat. Tinky Winky V2 Tinky Winky V2 can also see through the smoke in case of a fire, and must be kept away by watching him in the Room of Stories. If he manages to leave due to not enough supervision, he will turn out the power for a while. It will re-activate, but Noo-Noo can activate during this time and another tubbybot can appear to kill you when the power comes back. Gallery Po 2 jumpscare.gif|Po V2's jumpscare. Laa laa v2 jumpscare.gif|Laa-Laa V2's jumpscare. Dipsy v2 jumpscare.gif|Dipsy V2's jumpscare. Noo noo v2 jumpscare.gif|Noo-Noo's jumpscare. Old po jumpscare.gif|Po's jumpscare. 132.png|Tinky Winky V2 in the office. 130.png|Tinky Winky V2 a split second before he turns out the power. death 2.png|The death screen. Audio |-|FNaTL 3 : T. E. G.= Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game Po Po is one of the larger threats, being able to kill you as opposed to disabling your devices for a while. She can appear at the two side doors and the vent, though she doesn't move that quickly. Prototype Dipsy Prototype Dipsy, like Po, can also kill you, but he comes from the middle door instead of the sides as well as the ceiling vent, and like Po, he does not move very quickly. Prototype Laa-Laa Prototype Laa-Laa is special, in the way that she will run to your middle door if not watched for enough time on the Supply Closet camera, like Tinky Winky V2. Unlike him, however, she can kill you, making her one of the largest threats in the game. You are able to close the middle door on her once you hear her running, but it would require reflexes if you do not have the door closed already. Prototype Tinky Winky Prototype Tinky Winky is a very special case, as he does not appear on any cameras. Instead, he inhabits a space directly below the office, and if the main heater is on for too long, he will sense a fire, and start to climb out of a hole in the office to get you. He has two stages in the hole, and if he is at the second stage, he will likely kill you the next time the laptop or monitor is put up. Prototype Po Prototype Po does not kill you, but she does stand in the middle of the office, disabling your flashlight and laptop for a while, and unlike others, she can enter the office directly from the Main Hallway camera. Closing the middle door while she is there prevents her from entering. Decimated Decimated does not kill you, but he does walk across your screen, disabling your flashlight and laptop for a while. He only comes from the right door, and does not move very fast, making him a very small threat. Noo-Noo Noo-Noo does not kill you, but he can jumpscare you, disabling your lights, laptop, monitor, and your power recharging, making him a huge threat. He appears at the left and right door, and he can enter very quickly once he appears there, making him even more dangerous than he already is. He also seems to be able to enter without appearing at a door first. The Original The Original is very different from others. He cannot kill you, but he can run to your office from the Main Area, and if he is blocked out by a door, he will bang on it, draining fifty power. The way to avoid that is to let him in, where he won't do anything but block part of the screen for a while. It can be very dangerous when he bangs on the door, especially when you have low power at the time. Gallery Po jumpscare 3.gif|Po's jumpscare. Proto dipsy jumpscare.gif|Prototype Dipsy's jumpscare. Proto laa laa jumpscare.gif|Prototype Laa-Laa's jumpscare. Proto tinky winky jumpscare.gif|Prototype Tinky Winky's jumpscare. Proto po appear.gif|The animation for Prototype Po appearing in the office. Decimated walk.gif|The animation for Decimated walking across the screen. Noo noo jumpscare.gif|Noo-Noo's jumpscare. Original appear.gif|The animation for the Original appearing in the office. 456.png|The death screen. Audio Trivia *Only Tinky Winky V2, Tubbyland Voice Trumpet, and Dipsy do not have jumpscares. *Instead of a jumpscare, the Tubbyland Voice Trumpet merely plays an extremely loud sound randomly when you put down the camera, but this can be just as startling. *Dipsy's counterpart can jumpscare the player, just as Tinky Winky's counterpart cannot. *Laa-Laa has a glitch, that when she is at the left door, and is being watched on the camera, she cannot enter the office and will leave to another room. *Noo-Noo from the first game acts very similarly to Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's, except he does not need to be watched to be summoned. *Interestingly, the game over screen from the third game bears a strong resemblance to the one from the first game, with Po stuffing you in a Tubby Toast machine. * Interestingly only half of the animatronics in FNaTL 3 can kill you. Category:Mechanics Category:FNaTL